


The Gift

by FearAndLeather



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-22 02:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3711034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearAndLeather/pseuds/FearAndLeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver decides it's time to rekindle his and Tommy's relationship now that he is home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gift

**Author's Note:**

> First person narrative based on CW show Arrow, may contain Dark Archer. Based mid-season 1.  
> Mention of torture, sexual implications and situations. Romance/Hurt/Comfort

“Oliver, you know I’m with Laurel. I swear she will never forgive either of us.” I dodged another kiss from him. “Oliver! Stop now!”  
“Tommy, really. We were great before I left. We both know that thing with Laurel and Sarah meant nothing; especially when I compare it to what we had. Just forget her now. I’m back.” Oliver smiled in a way he knew I’d never be able to resist.  
We were at my dad’s house (which was awkward enough because he had just cut my money off) but he hadn’t arrived yet and Oliver had appeared out of nowhere. Now he was making an attempt on me. This was making me wish my dad was here, wow, things must have been bad. I landed with a soft thud as Oliver pushed me backwards and onto the sofa. He climbed on top and sat on my hips, pinning my arms to my sides. Me and Oliver did have a “thing” but it was 5 years ago and I knew I loved Laurel now. Thought I loved Laurel now. I found myself enjoying this more and more, every time Oliver moved I smiled wider and wider until.... “Olly. Please OK. I love you. Still.” It came out in a fit of giggles and I suddenly felt happier than I had been in the past 5 years.  
“Good,” He leaned down and kissed me tenderly, sending a blush up through my face. “I’m sorry I left you, I never wanted to. I love you too.” He looked away and I had to move his face back to look at me.  
“What’s wrong?” I took his hand and stroked it carefully. “Olly, please. If you me want back, you have to start being honest with me.”  
Oliver removed his hand from mine and slowly undid his shirt revealing that beautiful body I’d always loved but now... “Olly, what happened to you?” I lifted my hand to stroke the scars that smothered my lovers chest. The pale skin had been damage to a point I couldn't bare to look at. My eyes averted the scars and went straight to his. I could feel the beginning of tears start to burn in the back of my eyes.  
Oliver quickly did his shirt back up quickly and sat up straight. “When I was on the island, I was hurt by some other people there. They wanted information about things I didn’t know about and things I did know about but wasn’t going to tell them about. Tommy, what I’m trying to say is... You were what kept me fighting. I’d try to convince myself it was my dad and his dying wish but deep down I always knew it was you.”  
It came as a surprise to me to learn Oliver had been tortured. I didn't like it either. The tears were nearly falling at this point and Oliver put a hand on my cheek and whispered close, "But its OK now. I'm safe and happy, I have you back." That was it, the tears fell freely and I sobbed into Oliver's shoulder as he comforted me.  
The tears did finally stop and we just laid there for a while in each others embrace. "Why are you here anyway? I thought your dad said you were a disappointment." Oliver's question did remind me of where I was.  
"Not sure. He said he wanted to see me. What are you doing here?" I raised an eyebrow at him.  
"Followed you." Well at least he was honest. I always loved that about him.  
Neither of us knew where my dad was so we decided to make the most of our spare time and I looked deep into his eyes. They'd been changed since he left, he looked older and like he knew something he shouldn't. It made him even more beautiful. I leaned in to close the gap between our lips and he followed. Our lips met in slow tender kiss but soon it developed into a hungrier battle of dominance as our hands started roaming and I rolled us over. I was beginning to go light headed so we came up for air. "Oliver," I breathed heavily as I lay on his stomach. He reached a hand down to my thigh and all thoughts left me. I wanted this.  
I moved my hands down to his belt and began to undo it slowly while he struggled to get my tee over my head. Eventually though we managed to get the fabric off. Never wanted to wear tight clothes again. We continued to undress each other through the next few minutes I kissed and licked every inch of the newly exposed skin while he caressed mine with his hands. This was, until there was no more clothes to remove. I looked down, licking my lips at the sight that met me.  
"You want it? Take it." Oliver's offer sounded more like an order and I felt myself get harder at the thought of him taking control over me. I leaned down and licked the head slowly enjoying the taste. Oliver let out a guttural moan as I ran my mouth over his sensitive muscle. We were so engrossed in our activities we didn't hear the door open. I carried on, licking, kissing occasionally nipping with my teeth and oh god it was fantastic. Oliver was nearly shaking with anticipation when I opened my mouth wide, ready to take him whole.  
"Tommy." My father's voice sounded calm in the corner of the room and I jumped in horror. Oliver opened his eyes just enough to see the suited figure in the corner.  
"Think I better go now." Oliver said slowly as he reached for his pants.  
"Dad listen, I don't know why he was here and I panicked." With this information he could do serious damage to Oliver and his family, I didn't want that.  
He just looked at me with practically no emotion in his eyes what so ever. I flinched under his stare. Oliver was dressed now and moving to leave. I smiled at him as he left to show this didn't change how I felt. We would finish our fun another day.  
Oliver left and my dad spoke, "I won't say anything about you and Oliver. I knew before he left and it was only a matter of time before it started again. I want you to be happy Tommy and I have nothing against Oliver. I called you over because I wanted to say how much I didn't approve of that girlfriend of yours and her dad. You can do better. Obviously you already figured. Get rid if her and stick with the Queen boy."  
This was probably the best thing dad had said to me since mum died. He had always liked the Queens especially when Robert, Oliver's dad, had been alive. Dad stood, "I honestly thought it would have been messier than this but I'm glad it wasn't. You can go now." He opened the door and I walked out.  
I reached my car and pulled out my phone, I text Oliver: Yours or mine? I'll be at either within 10 minutes. Xx T.


End file.
